


Prodigal Son

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ao no Exorcist Crossover, Blue Exorcist Crossover, Demons, Lost Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy has returned to the house where he lost his best friend - and the man he loved - on an Exorcism. Now, he is determined to keep Roxy safe - but will he be able to do so against what lurks within?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> I originally was going to have an after-the-film story but then I was watching Blue Exorcist again at the time and this happened.
> 
> For the prompt: “I thought you were dead.”

Eggsy stared up at the house he hadn't seen in six years. It still haunted his nightmares and sometimes he could see it in his waking moments, too. His one failure had happened here. He had lost someone he loved and now he was back to correct that mistake.

Somehow, the same foreboding aura surrounded the place. Everything seemed to be black at first glance but, upon closer inspection, was actually a dirty brown. Windows glinted and stared at them, some of them now broken. One in particular caught Eggsy's eye: the one he had been thrown from all those years ago. He had landed in the overgrown bush below which had been the only thing to save him that day. His partner, on the other hand, had died before Eggsy had been thrown, a sight he could never forget. The door hung from its hinges, the open maw of the building screaming at the sight of them.

“Looks horrible,” said Roxy from beside him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. The demon here's a poltergeist. A very violent one, too. They sent someone in after me and... Well. They never found it and the place looked a lot better for it. Nobody's ever found out why it left its haunt but it's back now so I suppose we can ask it.”

Roxy snorted. “I doubt it will give us a straight answer.”

“Ya never know.”

They made their way up the stairs and through the doorway. Eggsy lit the torches he had brought with him and turned to give the Aria and Doctor hers. For a split second, he could see Charlie's face, smiling back at him, clearly excited. Then the memory faded and he found Roxy frowning at him. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head to both clear it and to tell Roxy to forget it. Silently, they made their way further into the manor, both of them holding their torches aloft.

“Should we split up?” Roxy whispered.

“Have you _seen_ a horror movie?” demanded Eggsy.

“I'll take that as a no. But it'll take forever to get around the house.”

“It'll come to us. Calm, woman.”

“It's just that I'd like to see  _it_ before  _it_ sees  _us_ .”

“I think it's a bit late for that,” said a familiar voice from above them.

Eggsy's blood ran cold and he almost froze. With his heart beating in his ears, he called on his demon blade and drew it, raising it just in time to block an attack. Then it was all he could do to defend himself with one hand and search for the source of the deafening bullets. Beside him, Roxy had crouched low and was holding her torch before her as she chanted in Latin, something Eggsy had never gotten the hang of.

Finally, the rain of bullets stopped. The silence was just as unsettling and Eggsy spun around, trying to find it. “Show yourself!” he demanded, sword still raised.

“You're as blind as ever,” said the voice from behind Eggsy and the Exorcist barely had time to turn to stop a vicious attack from the demon's claws. Except...

What stood before Eggsy, grinning smugly at him, was Charlie. But it couldn't be; Charlie had definitely been stabbed through the heart six years ago. Eggsy's eyes told a different story: it was the same brown hair and blue eyes and the same heart stopping grin. Slowly, he lowered his fist, stepping back and away from Eggsy. Roxy was still chanting in the background but she had gotten quieter, confused.

“Charlie?” Eggsy asked, cautious. Could it be that Charlie had survived somehow? Had he stayed away to get back on his feet? But why so long?

“The one and only, Eggy,” Charlie replied, his grin becoming teasing and fond.

“Shurrup,” Eggsy automatically retorted, something they had always done. He paused for a moment before saying, “I thought you were dead.”

“Hm, well...” Charlie drew out the word, stepping closer to Eggsy who lowered his sword to let him in. “I have good friends.”

Roxy, who had stopped chanting at the reunion, stood up. “Which friends?” she asked, sounding wary.

Charlie merely smiled at her. Then he turned to Eggsy. “I've missed you, you know,” he said, reaching up to brush his fingers against Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy's breath caught; they had never been this intimate before, always stopping short of actually giving into their desires. “I wish I could have come back sooner but I needed to learn to control it.”

At first, Eggsy almost missed what he had said, content to close his eyes as Charlie continued to trace his face, his fingertips sending shivers along Eggsy's body. Then his brain and instincts caught up with the situation and he tensed. His eyes flew open and he frowned at Charlie. “'Control'? Control what?”

“Watch,” said Charlie. He turned to Roxy and raised his hand. Out of nowhere, several bullets appeared, all of them suspended in mid-air, all of them pointing towards the Aria. She gasped as Eggsy shifted and then Charlie let them fly. Roxy leapt out of the way just in time, the bullets slamming into the wall and floor where she had been. A cloud of dust was sent up into the air and Eggsy lost sight of his friend.

“Shit, Rox!” Eggsy cried, turning to run towards her. A grip on his arm stopped him and he looked over his shoulder to find Charlie's furious expression. “What're ya doing?!”

“What is  _she_ to you?” Charlie snarled – and, in the light from the torch, Eggsy could see that his eyes had become an unnatural violet colour. His pupils were vertical slits and his teeth seemed more pointed than they should have been. “I thought you loved me.”

“I-I...” Eggsy began, unsure of himself for the first time since losing Charlie.

“Do you love her? Do you love him?!” Charlie called to Roxy. Instead of an answer, Roxy resumed her chanting. Charlie growled and then pulled Eggsy towards him, causing Eggsy to stumble. “You can't have him!”

“W-What...?” Eggsy's mind was whirling. He knew Charlie and he knew Charlie wasn't physically stronger than him, since he had opted to be a Dragoon and Eggsy had taken on the training to be a Knight. So he couldn't understand why it was that, no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't wrench his arm free. “What's going on, Char. What's happened to you?”

“I told you,” Charlie said with a sigh, sounding impatient, “I have friends. Friends who saved my life.”

“How? You were stabbed through the chest, for God's sake!”

Grinning, Charlie pulled him closer. “With demon's blood.”

“Oh, God,” whispered Eggsy, staring at Charlie with wide eyes. “No...”

“Yes,” Charlie replied. “And you've seen my power. You should come with me. I can share this with you. We can both become stronger.” Charlie's free hand started to stroke Eggsy's messy hair. “We can be together.”

The temptation was strong. Eggsy wanted to collapse into Charlie, finally kiss him after all those years regretting never having done so. He wanted to hug him and be close to him and never let him go. There were so many things he wished he could have shared with Charlie and this was a chance to make it up to him.

But Roxy was still chanting. There were bullet holes where she had been standing and she was a good friend. He had almost lost her in this damned house, too. If he agreed to go with Charlie, she would no doubt be killed by him – and Eggsy couldn't let that happen.

Gripping his sword tightly, he tried to twist his arm in order to point it at Charlie, despite having his arm trapped by the man. Charlie noticed and growled. “You dare betray me?!” he yelled and, without warning, struck Eggsy a blow to his jaw. Such was his strength that Eggsy flew through the air, past Roxy and hit the far wall. He slid to the floor, trying to catch his breath, vaguely aware that his sword was gone and there was blood in his mouth.

As his vision cleared, Eggsy could make out Roxy, desperately chanting as she backed away from the advancing Charlie. He seemed to have lost all self-control, snarling and growling as he made his way forward, his bullets hanging in the air again. There were more this time and they were moving, not fast enough to kill, but enough that they were beginning to surround Roxy.

A flash of anger pierced Eggsy and he pulled out the small piece of paper he kept on him. He spat his blood onto the magic circle and held it out. “Come out, JB,” he demanded. “Help me out here!” JB immediately responded, materialising in front of Eggsy. The demon was a type of hell-hound, a bit on the small side but fiercely loyal. Toxic drool dripped from his snarling lips and onto the ground, causing the floor to melt with a hiss.

_“Is that Charlie?”_ said JB, looking over his shoulder at Eggsy. The tame demon had only ever seen pictures of the man during the times Eggsy found himself lonely. “ _What are you wanting me to do?_ ”

Eggsy bit his lip, hesitating. Could he have JB attack Charlie? That didn't seem right, not after everything they'd been through. Then again, the reason Charlie was like this was because of his hesitation the first time he had been here. “Get rid of him,” Eggsy said, barely above a whisper. JB nodded and moved to do what he had asked, obviously not perturbed by Eggsy's wavering.

Meanwhile, Charlie had stopped and was staring at the dog, transfixed. “You... But you never summoned anything bigger than a bug...”

“I've gotten better,” Eggsy said, sadly, wishing Charlie could have seen him, could have grown with him. He had to push aside the tumultuous feelings as he got to his feet, striding towards his abandoned demon blade. Once he had picked it up, he marched himself over to Roxy's side, though he couldn't look at Charlie directly.

The half-demon stared at them all, observing the advancing JB, the tense Eggsy and his blade and Roxy's continuous chanting. “Tch,” he said and promptly vanished.

Normally, Eggsy would have gone after him, chased him down and slain him. Now, though, he lowered his blade and slumped. JB came back to him, nuzzling at his knee. Behind him, Roxy ceased her chanting.

“We should report this to Merlin,” she told Eggsy, her voice a little hoarse. Eggsy nodded his agreement and followed, realising that he had failed Charlie twice in the same house...

* * *

“Tsk!” said Charlie as he stormed through the dark halls of HQ.

A sniggering from his right preceded 'Bully' appearing from an alcove. 'Bully' looked rather like a bulldog, a short man who Charlie disliked. It irked him that 'Bully' was the same as him, powerful enough to cloud men's judgement – just as he was doing to some bloke he hung around with. Charlie thought he was more demon than human and wanted to kill him but their 'master' wouldn't like that. As it was, his lip curled as the man stepped out of the darkness.

“Back without the prize?” he sneered.

“Be quiet,” Charlie snarled, waving his hand at a nearby vase. It went flying through the air towards 'Bully' and the man responded by slashing it out of the air, moving too fast for Charlie to track. The vase shattered into tiny pieces and fell to the ground with a tinkle. “Don't push me,” Charlie growled and moved on. He finally stopped at their 'master's door. Knocking, he didn't hesitate before entering, even as a voice called out to him.

The room was wreathed in darkness so that Charlie could barely see the man sat behind the desk. Charlie strode forward and slammed his hands on the desk, glaring. “He didn't come!” he snapped. “He's got a new partner and- Urgh! Why doesn't he want this?” He held up his hand to signal he meant his new powers.

A sigh came from the darkness. “Patience. He will want the power in time. Did you tell him that he could avenge his father's death?”

Charlie blinked. “What? Can he?” Eggsy had told him about Lee Unwin's death. If the demon that slaughtered his father could be found...

“Just tell him that next time.”

“And he'll agree...?”

“I have no doubt that he wants to kill the thing which killed his father.”

“Then I will do as you say... my King.”

With that, Charlie turned and left, hope rising. He would have Eggsy with him soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole thing for this. Like, Chester King is the head of the UK branch which teaches its Exorcists in four locations. Roxy’s Uncle Percy didn’t like Chester looking over the London school’s shoulder so he sent Roxy off to the Edinburgh school where she was taught by Merlin, a higher level of Exorcist. Harry’s a higher level of Exorcist, as well, and taught Eggsy. I see Merlin as a Doctor. Harry would be a Knight and Dragoon. Valentine and Gazelle is also in the UK branch and act rather suspiciously - and by that I mean that they act a lot like Mephisto and Amaimon, I suppose. This is all going on while Rin and Yukio are over in Japan, too, so Arthur Auguste Angel would probably turn up when things got serious. Charlie lied about how he was saved, by the way. Sort of. Oh, and, Eggsy never actually saw his father die - his father stayed behind to save him and his mother while they ran off and someone (Harry? Chester?) told them later what had happened…


End file.
